


Cute little things about Kagami

by szczepter



Series: Little habits [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko likes when it's warm, but too warm can also be a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute little things about Kagami

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what I wanted to write

For all his gruff exterior and scary looks, Kagami Taiga was a complete and unapologetic cuddler.

Kuroko supposed it was due to his Americanized childhood. After all people there showed physical affection on a daily basis and thus Kagami just grew up to be a physical person. Whether he expressed his positive or negative emotions it was always through touch.

Pushing, poking, shoving - Kuroko experienced them all. Rarely now, but still they happened. Their physical banter was something natural for them and how they expressed themselves. As for positive emotions, he also experienced gentle kisses, bear-crushing-lift-off-the ground hugs and soft hair ruffles.

And then there were the cuddles.

However, he didn't expect this one to be so...often. It wasn't like Kagami couldn't keep his hands to himself. No, nothing as cliché. He was perfectly respectful and Kuroko thought it was both adorable _and_ amusing.

And after school, when they would spend the rest of the day at Kagami's apartment, after dinner, Kuroko would often find himself in Kagami's lap or half sprawled on top of him when they watched TV while lying on the couch. 

Kuroko wouldn't say he disliked it. Not really. It was just a bit odd, that Kagami had to always touch him. And not only fleeting touches (those were a given). _Whole body_ touching. Kuroko once even wanted to ask if Kagami his parents didn't hug him enough, but he dropped it. There was no need to tease him when he was so at ease, holding Kuroko so comfortably.

And it wasn't like he was particularly clingy either. It was just odd, because this feature was so....not compatible with Kagami's 'usual' behavior. It was so odd that this loud-mouthed, hot-headed doofus in public, was a closet cuddler.

Well, Kuroko mused one day, it seemed there were perks to being with someone, such as seeing their other, _out of character_ sides too.

And Kuroko didn't mind really. If Kagami wanted to hold him tightly when they slept, or lazily when they were watching TV or to even just wrap his arm around his waist, let him. It gave Kuroko one more thing to tease him behind closed doors.

Sometimes however, it was a little too much, especially because Kagami seemed to be a walking, living _heater_. In the winter or when it was just cold it was convenient and gave Kuroko excuse to shamelessly spoil Kagami with more hugs. But in the summer? In the summer it was as uncomfortable as it could get sometimes.

During the day it was better when they could just...not touch. Bu during sleep, Kagami latched onto Kuroko with his octopus hands and wouldn't let go. Plus he had a tendency to sleep shirtless, even in the winter.

So on those rare, summer days when Kuroko actually woke up first, or in the middle of the night, he found his back firmly pressed to Kagami's bare front, with Kuroko's shirt raised on the back so their sweaty skin actually touched.

Kuroko wrinkled his nose in mild discomfort. The sun was streaming already through the blinds, even thought it was probably just 5 AM. He didn't know why he woke up; there were no nightmares this time. They still happened but rarely, and this time he just woke up on his own.

Kuroko sighed. He could  definitely sleep some more, until the sound of Kagami making breakfast, or his warm hand stroking his hair woke him up.

He wiggled a bit so that his back wasn't sticking to Kagami's stomach. He grimaced at the feel of his sweaty skin against the sheets. He could also go for a shower.

Kuroko blinked in surprise when Kagami let him go and rolled over so he was now laying on his back; one of his hands sprawled on the side and the other absently scratching his stomach in his sleep.

Well, that was certainly new. Maybe Kagami was also a too hot and uncomfortable. Whatever the reason, Kuroko rolled on his stomach to reach his cell phone on the bedside table. The screen flashed 4.45 AM. Great. Kuroko wanted to groan, but then he saw that he had a text.

From his mom. Kuroko raised an eyebrow. Upon opening the message, he realized she sent it yesterday evening, not in the middle of the night. He must have missed it. His mom wanted him to invite Kagami to dinner tomorrow. Well, that would certainly be interesting to say the least.

Kagami slurred something in his sleep, his empty arms twitching. Kuroko smiled a bit and sat up. He had the full intention of going back to sleep for a few more hours, but he practically never woke up before Kagami did so he rarely if ever saw him sleeping.

Kuroko extended his hand and pinched Kagami's cheek lightly. Kagami didn't react. Kuroko poked him a little harder. Still nothing. While looking at Kagami slumbering so peacefully, Kuroko had a sudden urge to burn this image into his mind.

Still clutching his cell phone he shifted a bit to get a better view, opened his phone and took a quick snapshot. And then another. And another. He was busy for a moment setting one of the photos as a contact icon, and he didn't realize that that Kagami was actually awake. Or at least half awake.

He blinked his eyes a few times, drowsy with sleep.

"Whateryoudoing?" He slurred and furrowed his brow. And then yawned and turned on his side. Kuroko thought he was going back to sleep. so he decided to take advantage of the situation and take another photo.

This time however Kagami reacted.

"Stop it." He absently swatted at the cell phone Kuroko was holding, missing completely. Kuroko leaned, shoving his phone in Kagami's face.

"Stop it I said." Kagami caught Kuroko by the wrist and pried the phone from his hand holding it away from the smaller boy. He was about to throw it somewhere away and go back to sleep but he did a double take when he saw the flashing screen.

"Jesus, fuck Kuroko." He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. "It's fucking 5 AM. Have a heart." He dropped the phone on Kuroko's pillow.   

"I apologize Kagami-kun." Kuroko took the phone to make sure, Kagami didn't delete by accident any of the photos. "I just woke up myself."

Kagami removed the arm and leveled Kuroko with his sleepy glare.

"Why?" He scrunched his nose. "You never wake up before me." His eyes widened slightly. "Hey. Did you had a bad dream again?" Kagami reached with his hand to touch Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko leaned into his palm slightly.

"No. I don't think so." He let Kagami pet him for a moment, also nuzzling his face into his palm.

"Hm." Kagami hummed, reassured and slid his hand from Kuroko's face to his shoulder and clothed collarbone.

"Aren't you hot?" He asked and tugged a little on Kuroko's shirt collar. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am, Kagami-kun. It's the middle of July and you are a walking heater."

"Heh. You don't complain when it's winter and your skinny ass is freezing." He tugged a little harder. "C'mon. Take it off."

Kuroko swatted at his hands. "No." Kagami rolled his eyes, but let it go. "Suit yourself." He yawned.

"I'm going back to sleep." He said when Kuroko didn't made a move from his sitting position. Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Kuroko nudged him a bit with his knee and Kagami scooted back. This time Kuroko laid his head on Kagami's shoulder, and tangling their legs together made sure his T-shirt was in place. He laid a hand on Kagami's bare chest and felt his steady heartbeat.  

Despite the hot and humid morning, they managed to sleep for a few more hours, even if Kuroko woke up sweaty and grumpy and it made Kagami roll his eyes at the him and cuff him on the head.

"Serves you right for not listening to me." Kagami snorted while making pancakes. He was still shirtless, but he already took a shower while Kuroko was  still dozing in bed. And was obnoxiously energetic on such a humid and sticky morning.

"If I'd slept shirtless I would be even more sweaty." Kagami rolled his eyes and turned off the stove, sliding the last pancake on a plate. He turned around to tell Kuroko to go shower or sit and eat but the two pale arms slid around his torso and a pale bare chest made contact with his own.

"What the- ew, Kuroko! I just showered! Get offa me!" He tried prying Kuroko's arms off, but the smaller boy wouldn't bulge.

"This is how it feels Kagami-kun. Pleasant isn't it?" Kuroko looked up on him with his dead pan expression, but he corners of his mouth twitched.

"Okay, okay I get it. Geez. Just let go, and eat or shower I don't care." Kuroko let go and longingly looked at the plate with pancakes.

"I'll go take a shower." He finally decided.

"You sure?" Kagami asked, already sitting at the table. "They'll get cold." Kuroko paused. He preferred warm breakfast, but he also felt disgusting and sweaty and he would not tolerate it any longer. Maybe cold pancakes wouldn't be bad. Maybe they would actually be better in this weather.

He was in the shower longer than he intended, because the lukewarm water felt so good in this heat. Entering the kitchen and still toweling his damp hair, he was prepared to find his share of pancakes, cold on the plate, or even gone. Who knew, maybe Kagami couldn't help himself and ate also _his_ breakfast. 

But what he found on the table was a plate of fresh, steaming pancakes, maple syrup and a note, in which Kagami wrote that he went out to run some errands, and asking to meet him in a few hours at the street court.

Maybe, Kuroko thought when he ate his delicious breakfast, he will listen to Kagami just this once and sleep shirtless tonight, as it did seemed this weather would still be the same.

Or, Kuroko took a bite and mused, he could even sleep naked tonight. 


End file.
